Biker Mice Meet the Amazonian Mice from Uranus
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Our heroes get transported to Planet Uranus and meet a race of lady mouse warriors. Will they ever get back in time to save Earth from Limburger? Find Out


Amazonian Mice from Uranus-Ch. 2

Our heroes were on their way to Limburger Tower after Greasepit rode in front of them deliberately almost hitting a car in rush hour traffic as he cut in front of it. "Call me curious, bros, but did Greasegut just break the law right in front of our faces?" Throttle asked.  
"I smell a trap." Vinnie said. "Nooo!" They all said together.  
"Let's get 'im!" Modo said. Greasepit turned off on a side road.  
"They're coming, Mistah Limburger." Greasepit said, talking through a communicator.  
Lawrence Limburger sat at his desk and pressed a button on a control panel and saw the Biker Mice approaching. "Carbunkle?" He said, as he pressed a button on a control panel and saw Carbunkle's image appear on the screen.  
"Yes, Your Vile Rotteness?" Carbunkle replied.  
"Our trap has been sprung. Those moldy mice have taken the bait."  
Greasepit rides in slamming into Limburger.  
"Get off me, you moronic idiot!" He yells at Greasepit.  
"Well, well, Stinky and Greasy all together." Modo said.

Limburger and Greasepit look up to see all three Biker Mice over them still sitting on their bikes.  
"We're taking you back to Mars again, Cheesehead, to stand trial for what you did to Mars." Throttle said, angrily pointing at Limburger.  
"And for what you tried to do to Earth." Vinnie joined in. "So don't neither of you slimeballs move or I'll pound ya into canned tuna!" Modo said, hitting his fist into his metal hand. "With such an option how can I refuse?" Limburger replied, smiling fiendishly, "But you haven't yet figured out that I don't give me easily."

The mice felt a strong wind behind them that suddenly was blowing faster. They turned quickly around to see a giant dimensional wormhole. It was pulling them in. They were too late. They tried pulling away but it was too strong.  
"WHOAAAA!" They cried out as they fell into through it. It closed up.  
"That's the last we've seen of the Biker Mice. Ha ha ha!" Limburger chuckled.

Meanwhile the mice fell through the wormhole. They landed on what appeared to be purple grass. Throttle got up and looked around. "Bros! Modo! Vinnie! You okay?" He asked, seeing them laying on the grass.  
They got up a bit stiffly and looked at their bikes which were laid over on the ground.  
"You okay, Lil' Hoss?" Modo asked his bike. Which beeped once. "Glad my baby's not scratched." Vinnie said, rubbing his bike.  
"Where are we?" Modo asked, looking around at the lavender sky and dark purple mountains. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Vinnie teased, looking around. They looked at him annoyed.  
"Sorry couldn't resist." He replied, sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. "I know one thing. We're definitely not on Mars." Throttle said, "Mount up. Let's have a look around." They all put on their helmets and righted their bikes and rode off.

The mice rode a good distance and didn't see the wormhole and what they did see wasn't a welcome sight. Up ahead was a large forest of trees. Plutorkian soldiers were behind them and rocks surrounding a lone small figure clad in purple armor and its face was covered with a matching helmet.  
The figure was armed with sword and was ready to use it. The iron clad figure was inside a ditch behind a log looking around.  
"He doesn't stand a chance." A Plutorkian guard said, "Capture him."  
Suddenly a group of Plutorkian soldiers flew up into the air as an explosion blasted behind them. Vinnie threw out one of his flares.  
Throttle activated his Nuke knuckes and slugged a number of soldiers while Modo used his bionic laser arm to blast another group of Plutorkians as they fled in terror. One of the Plutorkian grabbed the small figure and Vinnie slugged the Plutorkian as he released the figure.

"You okay, pal?" Vinnie asked.  
"Fine. Thanks to you." said a female voice as the iron clad figure removed his helmet to reveal a lady Martian mouse with red antennas.  
Long platnium blonde hair fell down over her shoulders as she shook her head from side to side. Her fur was the color of new cream and her eyes were as blue as the deepest sea.  
Vinnie couldn't believe how pretty this girl was. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "A Martian mouse?" Vinnie asked, dazed, "I thought they all were on Mars."  
"Nope. I'm the only one." The girl teased smiling at him, then puzzled, "But how do you know about Martian Mice?"  
Vinnie removed his helmet. The girl's smile grew bigger and more warm.  
"It's refreshing to see another one of my kind. And certainly someone so handsome and manly." She purred, glancing at him admiringly.  
Vinnie blushed. The girl was charming. Throttle and Modo rode up to them. They removed their helmets and Modo bowed to the girl.  
"Ma'am.." Modo said, holding his helmet and smiling shyly.  
"Bros! She's one of our people!" Vinnie began.  
"We know. How did you wind up here? Wherever here is." Throttle said, looking around.  
"Uranus." The girl said, "Planet Uranus. And I was sent here by my brother Cyril. He created a teletransporter and sent me here during the Plutorkian War.  
He was an inventor. He died during the war." "Stoker once told us about a Cyril. First Leutenant in the Martian Resistance. " Throttle said.  
"Right, he was my brother." she replied, sadly.  
"Sorry. You two must've been close."  
"We were." she said, in a low voice, then looking at them, "But how did you come here?" "A Plutorkian named Limburger sent us here from Earth." Throttle told her.  
"Limburger! Those rotten Plutorkians! My warrior sisters and I have been battling them for months." She told them, "They've been trying to take over our city."  
"Warrior sisters? You mean there are more Martian girls like you?" Throttle asked.  
"Uranian actually, I'm the only Martian mouse here." She replied, "I'm-"  
"Sierra! My Queen, are you alright?" said a voice behind them. They all saw two lady Amazonians clad in purple armor running down to them and bowing to the blonde lady mouse. "I'm fine." The blonde lady mouse replied, calmly.  
"Wait. You're a queen?" Vinnie asked, shocked.  
"Of the Amazonians." She replied to Vinnie, then to the two lady mice, "These brave mice saved me from the Plutorkians."  
One of the lady mice had light blue fur, dark eyes and dark hair from which projected blue antennas. The other one, also with blue fur, had red hair, matching eyes,  
and blue antennas. The one with the dark hair smiled warmly at the mice. The other one watched them suspiously.  
"We are honored." She said, bowing to the mice. The mouse with the red hair slightly bowed to them.  
"Amazonians? I thought they were a myth." Modo said.  
"Oh, we're real." The dark-haired girl mouse replied.  
"As real as you!" The red-haired girl said, stoutly.  
"Velare, you are being rude." Sierra retorted. The red-haired mouse coloured up.  
"Forgive me, mistress. I meant the rumours of our non-existence has been greatly exaggerated." she muttered, looking down.  
"We've gotta get back to Earth. No telling what that Limburger is up to." Throttle said.  
"We can show you where the wormhole is." Sierra said, then glancing at Vinnie, "Besides I would prefer more of your company. Vinnie blushed red.  
"And they will need the teletransporter to return to Earth." Rayna said.  
"Yes, we must help these beings." Velare said, with an effort at politeness.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Limburger was hatching a sinister plot. He had Carbunkle and his henchmen working overtime.  
"My dear doctor is my little extraction device, ready?" He asked.  
"It'll be a few hours before all is ready, Your Wickedness." Carbunkle replied.  
"Soon all of Chicago's water supply will be extracted and ready to ship lock, stock, and barrel to Plutork. And none of the Biker Mice to stop me. Ha ha ha!"  
"You forgot about me, Tuna Breath!" Charley exclaimed, coming from behind a metal wall and aiming a laser cannon at Limburger and Carbunkle.  
"Think again, Chickie." Greasepit said, grabbing her from behind.  
"Let go of me, you overgrown grease monkey!" she said, struggling.  
"Well, well, if it isn't those moldy mice's wretched mechanic wench." Limburger said.  
"What did you do with them, Limburger?" Charley asked, looking around and not seeing the bros.  
"Let's just say I sent them on a one-way trip to their doom." He chuckled, fiendishly.  
"No! Guys!" Charley cried out.

Meanwhile back on Uranus, Sierra was showing them an open clearing. "This is where the wormhole opened up when it first brought me here." She said. The mice saw trees with purple leaves and purple grass, but no wormhole. "You don't happen to have a teletransporter, do you?" Throttle asked her.  
"Cyril gave me a small one. I've been trying to figure how to work it. He was the genius when it came to gadgets." "Where is it?" Vinnie asked.  
It's there. In the palace." She pointed at a large building. They began entering the city till Velare held out her arm.  
"My queen, I must protest. I mean no disrespect, Biker Mice, but males are forbidden to enter Amazonia."  
"They saved my life, Velare. My people will make an exception for me." Sierra replied, "I'm somewhat of a celebrity. People regard me very highly."  
"Besides, I have heard such wonderful stories of the Biker Mice." Rayna said, gazing admiringly. She glanced at Modo who blushed red.  
"Aw, ma'am." "Very well, mistress."Velare said. They went inside the city into the palace. The interior was as breathtaking as the exterior.  
"Nice place." Vinnie said, awestruck and looking around. Sierra didn't answer. She was looking around.  
"Something's wrong. Where are the palace guards? They're usually positioned outside." Throttle began sniffing and made a face.  
"Smell that?" He asked his bros, "Plutorkian." He soon heard a scream. Two Plutorkians were holding Rayna by her arms tied behind her back.  
"Let her go, Rottenfishes!" Modo said, eye glowing red and aiming his bionic arm at them.  
"And why would they want to do that?" Velare asked. Everyone looked in her direction. She walked up to the two Plutorkians putting her hands on one of their shoulders. "Guards, take them now!" she shouted, pointing at the mice.  
"Guards?" Rayna said, with a puzzled look.  
Suddenly the mice found themselves surrounded by Plutorkians who aimed lasers at them. "You sure you're queen?" Vinnie asked Sierra.  
"Velare, what the meaning of this?" Rayna asked.  
"I'm simply liberating Amazonia. They deserve a good queen. Someone of their own kind." she said.  
"What do you mean someone of their "own kind"? Modo asked.  
"A Uranusian, of course. She's a foreigner. A Martian mouse." Velare replied, looking disgustedly at Sierra.  
"You backstabbing rat!" Sierra shouted, marching towards her, fists balled, then held back by the mice, "What have you done with my people?"  
"The Plutorkians have them under lock and key till they agree to make me to be their new queen." "You? A dirty traitor? Never!" Rayna retorted, squirming, You'll never get away with this."  
"We'll see." she smirked. While she was talking to Rayna, Throttle and Modo used their tails to remove laser guns from the belts of the Plutorkian guards who held Rayna.

"How about a light?" Vinnie suddenly said, throwing one of his flares at the chandelier which fell on one of the Plutorkians. The other Plutorkian went to reach for his gun and stunned to find it gone.  
"Looking fer this?" Throttle said, holding up the laser. The guard ran off in terror. Throttle whistled. Their bikes shot at the Plutorkian guards blowing them away and into the air. The mice got on their bikes followed by Sierra and Rayna. Sierra rode with Vinnie while Rayna rode with Modo. The mice rode through the Plutorkian guards and went to the dungeons. The cells were filled with Amazonians. Throttle fired his laser at the lock of the cell freeing the Amazonians.  
The Amazonians ran out of the cell and cheered at the mice. Sierra hopped off the bike.  
"Don't let them get away!" Sierra called to the Amazonians and pointing at the fleeing Plutorkians. They ran after the Plutorkians with swords drawns.  
Velare turned around and tried to run away. Sierra and Rayna ran in front of her aiming their swords at her.  
"Told you you wouldn't get away with this." Rayna said, smiling.  
Velare took out her sword and began swinging it as Sierra blocked her swing. "How can any Amazonian or Uranusian sell out to Plutork?" She said, angrily.  
"Working for the Plutorkians is the greatest thing to happen to this Amazonian."She replied, matter of factly.  
"How dare you refer to yourself as an Amazonian! You're a traitor!" Rayna retorted, dropping down and sliding her foot under her leg tripping her.  
Velare fell on the ground. Her sword fell from her hands. She tried to get up when both girls pinned her arms behind her then yanking her up.

The mice rode up to them. The Amazonians came back after chasing off the Plutorkians. Sierra walked to a table and opened a drawer. She took out the teletransporter. She hit a red button on it. A giant dimensional wormhole began forming. "Guys, I've done it. I set it for Earth!" Sierra called out. They began riding towards the portal. "Wait!" She called out. The mice stopped as she threw her arms around Vinnie's neck and kissed him. "WOOOOOOOO!"the other mice whooped.  
"Go! Hurry!"She told Vinnie slowly moving away from him. Vinnie smiled and blushed. They rode into the portal.

Meanwhile back on Earth at Limburger Tower, Charley was a prisoner of Lawrence Limburger.  
"You have a proverbial thorn in my side for the last time!"Lawrence Limburger said, "When I steal of Chicago's water and ship it to Plutork, I'll make short work of you."  
"Don't bet on it, Flounderpuss."Charley replied, struggling and squirming to get away from Greasepit who held her fast oozing grease on her.  
"Your Vile Ness." Carbunkle said.  
"What is it, Carbunkle?" He asked.  
"I wish to report that the extraction device is ready for extraction. Ha Ha Ha!"  
"Then let the extraction commence."  
"Guess again, Fish flakes." Throttle said. The mice flew through the air. Modo fired at the three bad guys. Charley broke free from Greasepit.  
Carbunkle tried to fire a laser at the mice when Charley clocked him with a wrench. Charley ran to the extraction device. Carbunkle aimed the device at Lake Michigan. Charley changed the direction. Meanwhile the mice drove off Limburger, Carbunkle, and Greasepit. The mice rode by as Charley hopped on Vinnie's bike. "Took you guys long enough." Charley said.  
"C'mon, They're gettin' away!" Vinnie said.  
"Let them." Charley said.  
"What? Charley-" Vinnie said, surprised. Throttle and Modo also stared at Charley dumbfounded. "Trust me on this one." She told them. They rode away.

Limburger, Greasepit, and Carbunkle went into Carbunkle's lab.  
"Ahh. Peace at last." "I wouldn't say that, Your Buttery Fatness." Carbunkle said,as he looked outside. The entire Limburger Tower was extracted and absorbed. All of the moisture of the tower was gone. The tower crumpled into a giant mound of powder.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Vinnie laughed. The mice and Charley were watching the whole thing across the street on top of another building.  
"Way to go, Charley-girl!" Throttle said, grinning.  
"Yeah, you really showed em'" Modo said.  
"Root beers are on me, boys!" Charley said.  
"Yeah!" The mice cheered. "LET'S ROCK AND RIDE" everyone cried as the bikes flew off the roof of the building then went riding down the road.


End file.
